The Advantages and Disadvantages of Glowing
by YFWE
Summary: Zach complains about his power. First Sky High fic!


Well, hello there! Um... half of you won't even read this forward anyway, so if you are, jump up and say 'I am no one's slave!' and then go buy me a Sprite. A bottle, preferably.

Um... well, I'm YFWE. This is my first Sky High fic, although I've done a total of 13 other fics, 11 of them American Dragon:Jake Long.

This fic is a one-shot. Why? I'm still not completely up-to-date on all of the characters. Plus, I'm lazy.

This is solely about the kid named Zach, aka the one that can glow. So... like I said, my first SH fic, so don't be too harsh, kay? Alright.

The Advantages and Disadvantages of Glowing

YFWE

'Sup dawgs? Name's Zach. Know me? Maybe... maybe not. Maybe you know me as the ALL-powerful Zach Attack!

Um... once again, maybe not. Apparently, that nickname doesn't fly too well with my friends and about everyone else at school. I like it, though. Don't you?

Okay, okay. Maybe it is a little cheesy. And a sidekick doesn't really have the power to create his/her own nickname anyway.

Sidekick. That's what I am.

You'd think that after what happened at Homecoming, Mrs. Powers would make us all heroes! Maybe even do away with the whole hero and sidekick segregation altogether!

We save their butts. And what do we get? A trophy, a pat on the back, and a 'now get your ass back in the classroom so you can graduate!'

Ah, there's nothing I can do about it anyway. It's the school's decision, not mine.

Confused?

Okay, okay. Let me fill you in on a little secret, if you haven't figured it out already.

I'm a superhero.

Or, at least, I go to a superhero school.

I mean, would you consider yourself a superhero if all you could do was glow?

Glowing. That's my power.

I dunno... I guess it can be kinda cool. Sometimes.

Other times, it really blows. I mean, how can I fight villains? Blind them to death?

Hey... that's not such a bad idea...

But I guess I'm not the only one that is kinda useless.

My friend, Magenta- she's a shapeshifter. Sounds cool, right?

Yeah... all she can do is become a guinea pig.

All my other friends... they all can do at least something to stop a villain.

Not that we've really encountered anything since Homecoming.

Sometimes I wonder- what is my power really good for?

Well... ever woken up in the middle of the night, and realized that you had to go to the bathroom really bad?

Lights become obsolete for me.

That's the good part.

On the other hand, it gets kinda hard to sleep.

You see, I'm still unable to control my powers the best I possibly can.

It shouldn't be too hard. After all, all I do is glow.

The problem I'm having is 'turning myself off'. I've been glowing non-stop since the first day I got my powers.

I'm like a lamp at a cheap hotel whose on-off switch is broken.

Whenever I'm not at home or school, I've gotta wear these special clothes the school ordered that keeps the light in.

I'm not even gonna tell you what these clothes look like; but rest assured- for someone like me, they're so uncharacteristic.

Some of the teachers at school say that I should be able to master that part soon. A few even said that there may be more to my powers- that haven't been activated yet

There will be one happy Zach in the hizzouse if that's true.

But, damn, if that's the case, I wish it'd hurry up!

Hm... what else?

Oh, ever played Hide and Seek?

I'm sure you have, else you're a very deprived person.

We played Hide and Seek at school once.

Well... except it was called Seek and Destroy.

Pitch black- guess who was found first?

Bingo. You get a prize. What's your prize? You get to hear me complain some more.

Oh, Warren Peace... he's supposedly my friend. Leaning a little more toward 'acquaintance', but still- a friend.

Guess what he calls me.

Christmas Tree.

Can you believe that? He calls me Christmas Tree.

Christmas Trees are green. And they glow more colors than just yellow. He can only call me that whenever I'm wearing a green shirt to school.

School. Damn, I hate school.

Seeing my friends, that's cool. Hangin' out... if that's all they gave you a grade on, I'd be the freakin' valedictorian.

The problem is, Sky High involves academics (of sorts) as well.

Hero Support... ugh, hate it.

I don't wanna learn about how we can help out a hero.

I wanna be a hero.

Unfortunately, that ain't gonna happen anytime soon, I'll wager.

Hey, ever thought of what I look like underwater?

Here's a job for after I retire- pool light. Hm? Hm? No?

Damn, you people cut me no slack. Just because I'm some sidekick...

One day... you'll all regret it. One day... you'll see that my power can benefit a superhero!

I think I hear the bell ringing. Hero Support class. Catch ya later.

END

Short, I know. Still... while I was writing this, I though of a new idea. A multi-chapter one. Want a preview? Here it is.

Demon Days- a week-long celebration of all things frightening in the middle of April. Not only that, it is Sky High's peak romance period of the school year. Will and Leyla have been seeing each other for a few months now, and appear to be one of the strongest couples around. But will this last- especially when Baron von Balderbong, the exchange student from Europe, begins catching the attention of all the girls at Sky High- and it's not because of his name. But as the week progresses, things begin to happen, and it soon becomes apparent that the 'demon' in Demon Days may be a little more literal than they thought.

So... hope it sounds cool. And I hope this fic was good. Please read and review! Thanks!

YFWE


End file.
